Kingdom Hearts Show Time
by ROZONROZARK
Summary: Sora after failing the mark of mastery test almost falls into despair. Now though he will fight to protect people's Hope as Kamen Rider Wizard


Rozon: Okay time to make an idea box to deposit my idea.

Rozark: Yeah because your drive isn't good enough.

Rozon: Well, (looks at computer) my google drive always gives me negative feedback

Drive: YOU ARE A BAD WRITER AND SHOULD SELL YOUR COMPUTER AND MAKE ROBOTS FOR FUTURE DOMINATION!

Rozon: Yeah, (Sweat Drop) I'm staying away from that... (I feel like I'm in a Dilbert cartoon).

Rozark: (Sweat Drop) Good idea… Let's just start the story.

Drive: YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS.

Rozon: Better take care of that.

~Story Start~

Sora sat on the beach on Destiny Island on a tree watching the sunset, alone, he had been alone for a while now. After his failed attempt at the Mark of Mastery test he was left on Destiny Island. Time and time again he attempted to contact his friends, but none of them would respond.

"Why am I left behind? I saved Riku, twice…" Sora mumbled running his hand through the sand. "He's my friend and I'm happy for him…" Standing up Sora walked back to the dock downtrodden, "I just wish they didn't forget about me."

As he was about to get in the boat and leave when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he saw a white figure who hit him heavily in the stomach. "You'll be perfect...," Sora heard as his vision was consumed by darkness.

~Unknown Word, Unknown Location~

Sora woke up and looked around and saw other people waking up too. The location they were at was a desolate wasteland reminding Sora of the one from Radiant Garden. As he looked around he the moon start to cover the sun: a total eclipse.

All around him the other people stated screaming in pain as purple cracks appeared on them. Sora himself fell on his knees and grabbed himself as purple cracks appeared on him. It felt similar to the time when he turned into a heartless.

_"Don't give up!"_

'Who said that?' Sora asked looking around. A figure in an organization coat stood in front of him. She had short black hair and blue eyes, _"Come on Sora don't give up!"_

For some reason seeing her filled him with determination. As a pair of wings popped out of his back Sora pulled himself to look at her, "Your right, I'll never give up on hope...X-" Sora declared as a white light engulfed the area.

~Mysterious Tower~

Yen Sid sat in his usual spot watching the key blade barriers study. Everything was going smooth as he had sent Donald and Goofy out to get Sora and bring him to the tower. Speaking of the two they should be returning soon.

As the old proverb said both Donald and Goofy burst through the doors. "Master Yen Sid!"

"What is it Donald, and where is Sora?"

As Donald was about to explain Goofy yelled, "He's gone!"

"""WHAT!?""" Was the reply from the room. "You two example to me what happened."

Donald then told them how he and Goofy had gone to the island and saw Sora wasn't there. They had then looked around but couldn't find any sign of him.

Yen Sid leaned back in his chair in thought before putting his hands around the crystal ball and peered into it.

Seeing the questioning look on the others face Mickey answered their unasked question. "He's looking for Sora using the ball. He made it after I went missing for a while."

A long time passed before Yen Sid looked at them with a sad look. Everyone caught what he meant, Sora was gone.

~?~

Sora woke up and looked around to find himself in a very familiar place. The place he was, was his heart. The floor was a stained glass depiction of him holding his key blade, except that's where what he knew ended. Surrounding the image of him were a ruby, sapphire, amethyst, and a sapphire from which he felt the power of the elements. Surrounding the new image was a giant mechanical dragon which made the circle.

Walking forward he suddenly got pushed back by a powerful wind as the dragon from the image landed in front of him. The dragon was about the size of a Behemoth and looked more intimidating. The beast let out a roar pushing him back but when he looked he realized that it wasn't focused on him but rather the black haired girl he had saw earlier.

Looking he saw her fighting using the Kingdom Key but was doing no damage to it at all. Hoping to help Sora summoned the Ultimate Weapon and ran in front of her blocking one of the claw strikes. Even with the enhanced strength granted by Ultimate Weapon Sora still felt himself giving out under the force of the strike.

The dragon saw that a new person had stopped its attack and recognized them. It let out a deep chuckle as it lifted its claw, "Well, if it isn't my host."

"What do you mean 'your host'? What are you!?" Sora asked taking a defense pose in case it attacked again.

Letting out another chuckle it continued to explain. "I'm a phantom, a being born from your despair but not able to form in the real world because of your _hope_." It stopped and lifted its head, "I wish we could continue our little talk but your attention is needed outside."

"Wait what d-" Sora began but was hit by a white light. The black haired girl looked at where he had been before glaring at the dragon.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him. I need him just as alive as you do... but I think you have different reasons for wanting him." Dragon informed her laying down not noticing the girl's cheeks turn red.

~Unknown Word, Unknown Location~

Sora woke up in the same place but noticed that everyone else was gone. Slowly standing up he heard the sound of rocks breaking. Turning his head in the direction of the sound he saw what he could only describe as a lizard man. Seeing it lunge towards him Sora summoned Ultimate Weapon and sung it knocking it but not hurting it. "Thundaga."

The powerful thunder spell came down and hit the lizard man but didn't affect it. Once again it charged at him and Sora took a defensive position.

"Explosion," Sora heard something say as a white graphic circle appeared in front of him. When the lizard man hit the circle it was sent flying back, off a cliff. Turning to see who saved him Sora saw someone dressed all in white with a weird belt and holding a girl who appeared one year younger than him.

"You've held on to hope at the face of despair and survived with through power of your own that hadn't been seen in this world for a long time. You have gained the potential to become a Wizard." said the man. The white wizard put the girl down next to Sora who dismissed Ultimate Weapon.

"A wizard, you mean like Merlin?"

"Similar but more powerful," said the white wizard as he made a new seal and got out a belt similar to his own. "The only way to fight the Phantoms that were release into the worlds since ancient times that both the light barriers and those that reside in darkness have already forgotten, but warriors like us shouldn't forget the feeling of despair" He informed while giving Sora the belt and a red ring. He then opened a portal. "Please look after this child and seek out a ring maker for answers. Good luck and always hold on to hope, Kamen Rider Wizard, until we meet again." That was when he disappeared through the portal.

"Wait," Sora yelled as the man disappeared.

The young girl started waking up and looked at Sora. "Hello, do you know where I am?" She asked, innocently. "My name is Koyomi. What's your name?"

"Sora, " he replied giving her his usual smile. "So how did you get out here?"

She looked like she was going to respond but stopped, her eyes widened and soon tears started falling. As the tears started to fall she ran away from him.

"Koyomi, wait, what's wrong?" Sora asked chasing after her.

"Leave me alone!" Koyomi yelled. She then ran towards the ocean. She began to take off a ring that Sora did not noticed before and tried to throw it. Acting quick than before in his life, the Key blade wielded grabbed her hand. "Let go of me!" she shout once again.

Sora shook his head. Koyomi then just sat on the ocean floor. "Just leave me alone! Look at me, my skin is so cold and I don't remember who I am... I may look human but I'm a monster!" she stated and began to cry.

Sora pulled her into a hug as she kept crying, "Hey it's alright, and the past isn't an issue. We shouldn't focus on it, instead lets live in the present so we can see the future."

"The present?" Koyomi asked looking at him in the eye.

Sora gave her a small smile as he took her hand and put her ting back on. "I promise Koyomi that I'll be your hope so that you can face the future." Standing up he offered her his hand, "Come on let's get out of here."

Koyomi looked at the hand and smiled. "Hai," she said taking it as they walked off.

The keybalde wielder looked at the red ring as a smile was on his face. He didn't know what would happen next but that didn't matter, he would handle it as it came.

~Radiant Garden, Evil Tower~

Maleficent stood in her usual spot stroking her crow when Pete came bursting into the room. "I have good news my lady!"

"*Sigh* What is it this time Pete," Maleficent said making it clear that if it wasn't important then Pete would pay.

"Well I got news from the heartless that, that annoying key wielding brat is gone!"

Maleficent raised a brow hearing this. The heartless would only report back if the news was true. She turned back to the window, "That is good to hear Pete now leave I need to think about what to do next."

Once Pete left her mind went back to the feeling she had. It was a feeling of change and now that she knew that Sora was missing she knew he had something to do with it.

~Dark Beach~

Aqua and her companion started at the heartless as they ran all around, even the massive darksiders.

"What is going on with them?"

"I don't know, but something has scared them." The man responded back to the blue haired girl. Suddenly a red circle appeared behind them and started sucking them in.

""Ahhh!"" They both screamed as they disappeared when they went through it.

~?, ?~

Aqua's eyes made out a room when she opened them. "Sora I think your spell went bad..."

"How could it I did exactly as instructed. First I used the connect ring then I hit it with the light beam from Kingdom Key."

Turning to face the new voice Aqua's eyes widened, "Ven." Then her world was consumed by darkness.

~Chapter End~

Rozon: I know it's a little on the short side but keep in mind it's the first chapter.

Rozark: Now before anyone asks, yes it will take place on multiple worlds.

Sora: I have a question about who I will be paired with.

Rozon: I have a few in mind (perverted smile)

Xion: Don't you mean ide-

Drive: YOUR OPINIONS ARE UNIMPORTANT AND YOU SHOULD MAKE WAY FOR MACHINES!

Rozark (turns towards Rozon): I thought you took care of that

Rozon: It threatened to destroy all of my files. Sora finish this up.

Sora: Please read and review so that we can keep going.

Drive: IF YOU DON'T MY MINIONS WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR ELECTRONICS AND MAKE THEM INTO MY MINIONS!

Sora: Yeah or that will happen


End file.
